


Don't Underestimate Me

by KISSwift



Category: Glee
Genre: Badass!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISSwift/pseuds/KISSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is the peacemaker, the mediator, cool and collected. He gets harassed by homophobic bullies but he keeps his head and it drives Sam nuts because he hates seeing Blaine bullied. Then one day, Sam gets seriously hurt when a bullying prank meant for Blaine goes wrong. It’s one thing when it’s him, Sam is a whole other kettle of fish. Blaine sees red and finally acts, showing he can be meaner than Kitty, tougher than Santana and more evil and unforgiving than Sue. McKinley better watch out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Underestimate Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably just Part 1 of this. I’d like to write more.

Blaine was generally a mild well-mannered person. He didn’t see the point in being mean for the sake of it or in fighting with people who were just going to come back if he did. So while he did get harassed a lot at McKinley he just let it all go over his head and didn’t respond. Besides what were a few jibes when otherwise his year was going so well. 

The same members of the student body who were harassing him now had probably voted him in for class president (although that was probably mainly because of Brittany’s foolish mistake during the debate). And the fact that he was now on the Cheerios gave him a shield against slushies as the football players were just as scared of Coach Roz as they had been of Coach Sue. 

Of course this didn’t mean that nobody tried to prank or harass him. Not at all! The mere fact that he was a gay person in these positions of power gave them sufficient reasons to target him. He’d been shoved into lockers fairly often (although not hard enough to really injure something for fear of Coach Roz lynching them), had his locker and belongings messed with and on the few days that he wasn’t wearing his Cheerios uniform there had been a couple of slushies. 

Blaine wasn’t all that mad about these things to be honest. He’d experienced more at his school before Dalton. And he’d only had to throw away one white polo shirt as a result of the slushies (purple did not come out of white well). 

Sam however obviously hated that Blaine was unwilling to do anything to stop the bullying. While all the Glee club was still targets Blaine and Unique had it the worst because they didn’t identify in a way that the general populace approved of. The only difference was that lately Kitty had scared them enough that they mostly left Unique alone. Sam had attempted to do the same for Blaine but his words just didn’t carry the same weight especially since Blaine didn’t attempt to back them up. This had led to him having many conversations with his friend about how they just weren’t worth the trouble.

Although Blaine would be lying if he said they never got to him. And this week the homophobes had been particularly harsh with their taunts and shoves. So Blaine was going to take aggression out in the best way that he could by boxing. Only he’d have to walk past them all again because he’d accidentally left his boxing gloves in his locker. 

There was the usual taunting thrown at him as he walked down the hall but nobody attempted physical assault this time. Clearly they thought they’d done enough of that this week. As he neared his locker he saw Sam waiting there beside it glaring at the jocks. But before Blaine could walk over there one of the Cheerios called him over to talk about their latest routine. So Blaine shouted over to Sam, “do you mind getting my boxing gloves Sam? You know my combination.”

Sam nodded and Blaine promptly turned to the Cheerio (was her name Kathy or Katie?) and began to talk about whether they could get her off of being a flier. That was when he heard a shout from Sam and turned around to see his books all over the floor and Sam clutching at a bleeding nose. Figuring that his nose was probably broken Blaine sprang into action, “Katie take Sam to the nurse’s office now. She’ll contact Burt who’ll take him to the hospital.”

The girl sprang into action which meant that Blaine had probably gotten her name right. Meanwhile Blaine hurried over to his locker and noticed that there was some sort of wire that had been attached to the top of his locker that had obviously pulled the books down onto Sam. If it had been him opening it they would probably have sailed right over his head but as he had told Sam to do it… 

He could feel guilty later however. Right now he needed to find whoever did this and make sure they knew never to hurt Sam ever again. Ever!!!!

It didn’t take him long to spot them peeking out from around the corner laughing at him and Sam. And didn’t that just seal their fate in his eyes. “I suggest you come out here now boys,” he said darkly, “or you’ll find out exactly why I’m a junior boxing champion when I make you.”

The jocks all started laughing at that only one of them looking even the slightest bit worried and that was just because of his tone. But all that changed when Blaine twisted the arm of the largest of the lot behind his back. “Now you’re going to listen to me right now,” he hissed, “don’t you dare do anything to Sam ever again. In fact don’t touch any members of the glee club ever again or it won’t be just Kitty you’re answering to.”

With that he shoved the guy back into the others with some considerable force sending most of them clattering to the ground. “I think I’ve made my point crystal clear,” Blaine snarled, “but I’ll remind you every now and then just in case.”

As a final blow Blaine walked up to the nearest slushie machine and filled one up before throwing it over them all and storming off towards the nurse’s office where Sam waited. He could only hope that news of this incident wouldn’t get back to him.


End file.
